Blue
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Meskipun belum saling mengetahui satu sama lain, namun ingatan mereka masihlah kian berhubungan. Sebab, kejadian kemarin, tak mungkin dapat terlupakan begitu saja oleh Armin. Takdir yang diawali dari pertemuan biru milik mereka... [My first EruAru fanfiction]


Iris safirnya menatap sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun di dalam toko ini selain dirinya. Digaruknya surai pirangnya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali. Mendecak tanpa suara, ia menghembuskan nafas lesu, dan bibir tipisnya memberengut. Padahal, sudah 3 jam sejak tokonya dibuka, tapi pelanggan yang datang tak lebih dari puluhan. Itu pun jika ia—Armin tak salah hitung.

Di luar, beberapa meter dari toko yang menjadi tempat Armin bekerja, sepasang manik biru memicing tajam memantau suasana di dalam. Setelah yakin bahwa toko itu sepi pengunjung, ia pun mulai memacu langkahnya menuju ke sana.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue by d'Rythem24**

* * *

Armin menggerakan jari-jemarinya di atas kertas putih polos, entah apa yang ingin ia tuliskan. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, seolah bersenandung meski tak sebait nada pun terdengar keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

_Kring._

Lonceng yang tergantung di ujung daun pintu masuk bergerak karena ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dari luar. Dan Armin masih menikmati kesenangannya pada jemari juga kertas kosong dipangkuannya.

Safir itu terasa menggelap. Tidak, kertas polos yang menjadi bahan penghilang bosannyalah yang menggelap. Armin melirik ke bawah, dimana satu sosok bayangan dari tubuh tinggi besar terlihat. Ia tersenyum lebar, mendongak yang justru membuat senyumnya luntur seketika.

Sebuah senjata berbahaya kini tengah ditempelkan tepat di dahinya yang tertutupi poni. Kedua bola matanya membelalak, bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu melengkungkan senyum lantas bergetar. Armin ketakutan.

"Serahkan semua uangnya!" gertak si Penodong yang hanya menunjukan kedua mata birunya serta garis mulutnya saja. Hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya ia tutupi masker hitam.

Armin berkeringat dingin, tak tau apa yang si pemilik pistol—yang kini ditodongkan di depan dahinya—maksud dan apa yang harus dirinya perbuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya, jari jemarinya bergerak perlahan.

"Diam di tempatmu!" bentak si penjahat bersuara berat itu seraya mendorong pistolnya lebih maju ke dahi Armin. Refleks, mata Armin terpejam, namun gerakan jemarinya belum terhenti. Kali ini, bahkan tangan kecilnya ikut bertindak.  
"Kau—" sang penjahat mendadak tercekat. Birunya membelalak hebat begitu melihat tindakan apa yang kini tengah Armin peragakan.

Jari-jemari dari kedua tangannya bergerak bersamaan dengan bibirnya, namun bibir itu tak menyerukan satu suara pun. Tangannya lah yang saat ini tengah berbicara.

Tangan besar yang menodongkan pistol itu melemaskan pegangannya sedikit demi sedikit sampai pistol itu terjatuh sempurna di atas meja kasir.

"Ka-kau...bisu tuli?" suara berat itu bergetar. Biru yang ditatap safir itu mendelik tak percaya, sedangkan Armin lebih memilih untuk mengambil kertas kosong yang beberapa saat lalu baru ia tinggalkan. Pulpen yang berada tak jauh dari pistol yang tadi berhasil menakutinya pun ia ikut sertakan, untuk menuliskan sebuah kata di kertas ini.

Setelah selesai dengan tulisannya, si pirang muda tersenyum gugup seraya menunjukan coretannya pada sang penodong:

_'Selamat datang._  
_Ada yang bisa aku bantu?'_

Safirnya menatap lekat-lekat biru yang bergetar resah disana. Armin bingung, mengapa harus lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini yang panik sekarang?

Tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Armin bermaksud untuk menuliskan sesuatu lagi, namun belum juga ia memegang pena, sang lelaki yang—Armin ketahui pasti hendak mencuri itu telah mengambil lagi pistolnya, dan keluar begitu saja dari dalam toko yang dijaganya.

Siluet tinggi besar itu terus Armin perhatikan. Safirnya berharap untuk tetap bisa menatap biru tegas nan lembut yang baru saja menjeratnya. Menghela nafas lega, Armin tersenyum.

Hari ini, sungguh tak terduga. Kira-kira, besok harinya akan jadi seperti apa, ya?

* * *

_Kring._

Meskipun tak mendengar suara loncengnya, Armin yang saat ini tengah mengotak-atik mesin penghitung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Di mana satu sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, rambut pirang klimis yang terlihat Amerika sekali sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Safirnya terbius tatkala biru itu menubruknya.

Kertas dan pulpen secepat mungkin ia tarik keluar. Lantas si pirang manis mulai menggoreskan sesuatu disana yang langsung ia tunjukan kemudian;

_'Selamat datang'_—itulah tulisannya.

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum. Ia mengambil alih kertas yang Armin pegang, selanjutnya menulis beberapa kata balasan;

_'Terima kasih atas sambutan manismu._  
_Boleh aku tau namamu?'_

Armin pun menunjuk _tag name_ yang tertempel pada seragam di bagian dada kanannya sebagai jawaban, setelah itu beralih menunjuk si Amerika.

_'Namaku Irvin Smith. Salam kenal, Armin.'_—balasan yang Irvin tuliskan untuk Armin.

Dan keduanya tersenyum.

Meskipun belum saling mengetahui satu sama lain, namun ingatan mereka masihlah kian berhubungan. Sebab, kejadian kemarin, tak mungkin dapat terlupakan begitu saja oleh Armin.

Takdir yang diawali dari pertemuan biru milik mereka. Berlanjut mulai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.End.**


End file.
